Hermione Granger et les 7 enfants Weasley
by TheBloodyFreak
Summary: Le mois de Juillet précédant la Grande Bataille. Tous les Weasley sont au Terrier, avec bien sûr Harry et Hermione. Et justement, Hermione à envie d'oublier la guerre, et de s'amuser un peu... Et les 7 enfant Weasley vont l'aider à se divertir... Les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à JK. Rowling.
1. Prologue

HG ET LES SEPT ENFANTS WEASLEY

PROLOGUE

 _Petite précision, cette fic se passe après la Grande Bataille de Poudlard, mais aucun Weasley n'est mort. TOUS les Weasley sont en vie, et vont de l'avant malgré les morts dans leur entourage._

 _Après avoir aidé à la reconstruction de Poudlard, pendant un an, ils attendent au Terrier, avec Harry et Harmione, la rentrée. Car nous sommes en Juillet et que la possibilité à été donnée à tous de repasser l'année perdue pendant le règne de Voldemort._


	2. Chapter 1

HG ET LES SEPT ENFANTS WEASLEY

CHAPITRE 1: Le feu sous la glace

 _Autant le préciser tout de suite, cette scène est une scène comprenant des relations lesbiennes allant bien au delà du simple baiser. Donc si ce genre de choses vous gênent, passez votre chemin._

Hermione quitta la salle de bain, criant que c'était libre. Aussitôt, une horde de garçon se précipita pour arriver le premier. Elle soupira, puis se dirigea vers la chambre qu'elle occupait avec Ginny. Le Terrier était petit, et avec les sept enfants Weasley (Charlie et Bill étaient restés après la Guerre, pour aider à reconstruire Poudlard, et avaient décidés de rester jusqu'à la rentrée de Septembre), Arthur et Molly ainsi qu'Harry et elle-même, la maison était pleine à craquer. Mais ça avait un certain charme, c'était convivial.

En arrivant devant la porte de la chambre de Ginny, elle entendit des reniflements et des sanglots étouffés venir de l'intérieur. Elle fronça les sourcils avant d'ouvrir la porte, et vit Ginny en larmes, assise par terre, sous la fenêtre.

Elle se précipita.

-Que se passe-t-il, ma belle? demanda-t-elle.

-Je me suis disputée avec Harry, geignit la jolie rousse.

-Pourquoi?

Ginny sembla hésiter, puis finit par avouer:

-J'ai peur de coucher avec lui. On ne l'a jamais fait ensemble, et moi j'ai peur, je suis vierge. Sauf que lui, il commence à s'impatienter... alors quand j'ai encore refusé, tout à l'heure, il s'est énervé et m'a traité de coincée et m'a dit qu'à force il n'allait plus pouvoir se tenir et qu'il risquait d'aller voir ailleurs et... et...

Ginny éclata de nouveau en sanglots, et Hermione fronça les sourcils. Elle n'aurait jamais pensé que son meilleur ami puisse être aussi pressant et cruel. Car c'était de la cruauté que de menacer cette pauvre Ginny d'aller voir ailleur si elle ne se décidait pas à sacrifier sa virginité pour lui.

-Tu en as envie? Je veux dire, de coucher avec lui? demanda Hermione.

-Oui, bien sûr, et je le ferais sans hésiter si je n'avais pas aussi peur! Je veux dire, on ne sort pas ensemble depuis si longtemps que ça, mais moi je l'aime depuis que j'ai onze ans, non, depuis que j'ai dix ans, la première fois que je l'ai vu sur la voix 9 ¾ lors de votre première année.

-Alors il faut juste que tu te détendes. Que tu respire, que tu te dise que tout vas bien se passer et que tu n'as pas peur, murmura Hermione. Et tu sais, ça ne te fera peut-être pas aussi mal que tu le penses...

-Tu l'as fait, toi?

Hermione hésita un instant, puis finit par lâcher:

-Oui.

-Avec qui? C'était comment?

-Ma première fois, c'était avec une fille. Si on peut appeler ça une première fois, parce que mon hymen n'a pas été déchiré.

-Une fille? Qui ça? Je la connais?

Hermione hésita de nouveau. Pouvait-elle vraiment le dire? Elle avait une réputation à tenir, celle de l'intello coincée, et ne pouvait pas... Et puis, tant pis. Elle lâcha:

-Fleur.

Ginny resta bouche bée. Elle essuya la morve qui coulait de son nez avec sa manche et répéta:

-Fleur, comme Fleur Delacour? L'ex de Bill?

-Ils sont plus ensemble?

-Ils se sont disputés il y a pas longtemps. Ils sont en train de divorcer, parce que Bill a découvert que Fleur le trompait régulièrement. Mais tu parles bien de Fleur Delacour? Celle que tu détestais?

-Je ne la détestais pas. J'étais jalouse. Je lui en voulais de draguer tout ceux qui passaient, de se servir de son charme de Vélane pour séduire tout un chacun. J'ai pas été la première à en tomber raide dingue, et je serais pas la dernière, et c'est ça qui m'agaçait plus que profondément.

-Comment vous en êtes venues à coucher ensemble?

-Trois nuit après le Bal de Noël, elle était toute seule dans les couloirs. Elle s'était perdue, je crois. Et moi, je sortais de la bibliothèque. J'avais emprunté la cape d'invisibilité de Harry, parce qu'il fallait absolument que je vérifie quelque chose dans un bouquin. Bref, je m'étais plaquée contre un mur en la voyant ariver vers moi, pour pas qu'elle me fonce dessus. Mais arrivée devant moi, elle..

Hermione s'interrompit. Ginny, passionnée par le récit, la pria de continuer.

-Elle s'est mise à humer l'air et... elle a appelé mon nom.

Ginny fronça les sourcils, intriguée, tandis qu'Hermione, rougissante, continuait son récit.

-Elle a appelé mon nom. Moi, j'ai arrêté de respirer. Mais elle a continuer à m'appeler, et j'ai eu tellement peur qu'elle n'alerte Rusard, Miss Teigne, ou un professeur que j'ai retiré la cape en lui disant de la fermer cinq minutes. Elle m'a dit qu'elle avait reconnu mon parfum. Je lui ai répondu que je n'en mettais pas. Là, elle m'a dit qu'elle reconnaissait mon odeur. Que je sentais le parchemin, l'encre et puis une petite odeur de dentifrice à la menthe.

-Elle te connaissais si bien que ça? demanda Ginny, impressionnée.

-Il faut croire, répondit Hermione en haussant les épaules. On a un peu parlé, et finalement, j'ai dû faire face à l'affreuse vérité: en plus d'être belle, elle était loin d'être aussi con qu'une table, comme je le pensais. Et puis, je sais plus exactement comment on en est arrivé là, mais on s'est retrouvées nues dans une salle de classe, à faire des... acrobaties, si tu vois ce que je veux dire. Et j'ai trouvé ça génial. Si tu veux mon avis, ce n'étais pas sa première fois, à elle.

Ginny rit, et Hermione ne tarda pas à rire avec elle. Quand elle eurent repris leur sérieux, Ginny demanda:

-Et ta première fois avec un mec? C'était avec qui?

-Heu...

-Oh! Est-ce que c'était avec Viktor Krum?! Est-ce que tu t'es fait Fleur et Viktor _la même année_?!

-Non.

Ginny soupira, à la fois déçue et soulagée.

-Non, pas la même année... soupira Hermione, laissant Ginny bouche bée.

-Quand? Avec Vitkor?

-Au mariage de Bill et Fleur.

Ginny gloussa, avant de revenir à ce qui l'intéressait:

-Et sinon, ta première fois avec un garçon? C'était qui?

-Tu promets de pas le dire et de pas te moquer? demanda Hermione, les sourcils froncés et l'air anxieux.

-Promis.

-Gnétéavédaomlfo.

-Quoi? demanda Ginny en faisant la moue. J'ai rien compris.

-C'était avec Draco Malfoy, répéta Hermione en articulant exagérement.

Cette fois-ci, Ginny resta sans voix. Hermione, honteuse, détourna la tête avant d'être interpellée par la jeune rousse avec qui elle parlait.

-Draco Malfoy? Celui qui n'arrêtait pas de te traiter de sang-de-bourbe et qui faisait en sorte de vous emmerder le plus possible, toi, Harry et Ron?

-Oui, celui-là. Mais je crois... je crois qu'il était comme ça uniquement parce qu'il avait été élevé comme ça et qu'il ne voulait pas décevoir son père. D'ailleurs, il a été très doux. On était en cinquième année.

-Et... comment ça s'est passé? Comment vous en êtes arrivés là?

-Tu te rappeles qu'il faisait partie de la... Brigade Inquisitrice, cracha Hermione avec dégoût. Et ben, à un moment, ils avaient attrapés quelques membres de l'AD. Dont moi. Et Malfoy a dit que j'étais certainement une des principales protagonistes, et qu'il m'emmenait chez Ombrage. Alors il m'a trainé du côté du bureau de l'autre pute en rose, mais à mi-chemin, il a ouvert la porte d'un placard à balais et m'a jeté dedans avant de rentrer et de fermer derrière lui.

Hermione marqua une longue pause, et Ginny, désirant savoir la suite, la pressa un peu:

-Et après? Il s'est passé quoi?

-Après, il m'a dit qu'il avait aucune envie de me livrer à Ombrage, mais qu'il était obligé de le faire. Il m'a dit de ne surtout rien boire, parce qu'elle mettait du veritaserum dans ce qu'elle nous servait.

-Comme si on s'en était pas aperçu... grinça Ginny. Il nous prends vraiment pour des cons.

-Ça partait d'une bonne intention. Bref, il m'a dit de rien boire et de rien manger, et je lui ai dit à plus ou moins exactement ce que tu viens de me dire. Il s'est aussi excusé de sa conduite de petite fouine prétentieuse, et il a demandé ce qu'il pouvait faire pour m'aider.

-Pourquoi est-ce qu'il voulait t'aider?

-C'est ce que je lui ai demandé. Il m'a dit qu'il était faible, et que c'était pour ça qu'il se rangeait du côté des puissants. Mais qu'il m'admirait, moi en particulier, parce que j'étais forte, que j'avais mes idées et mes idéaux et que je me battais pour les faire vivre. Ce qu'il m'a dit, ça m'a tellement touché que j'ai oublié que je le détestais et que je l'ai embrassé.

-Il s'est laissé faire?

-Non seulement il s'est laissé faire, mais en plus il a répondu au baiser et il a commencé à me déshabiller. Je suppose que tu devines la suite.

-Vous avez fait l'amour dans le placard à balais.

-Ouais. Et c'était un putain de bon coup... On s'est revus plusieurs fois, la nuit. On se donnait rendez vous avec des petites notes comme celles qui volent au ministère. Plus discret que les hiboux. Parfois on couchais seulement ensemble, parfois on ne faisait que discuter, parfois on faisait les deux. Je l'appréciais vraiment, il était... respectueux, aussi étrange que ça puissa paraître. J'avais fini par vraiment m'attacher à lui, puis Voldemort lui a ordonné de tuer Dumbledore.

Un silence s'installa entre les deux jeunes filles, un silence qu'Hermione laissa planer avant de réveler:

-Et il a commencé à ne plus venir aux rendez-vous. Quand il venait, il n'osait plus parler, il refusait qu'on se touche et il semblait stressé en permanence. Ça me tuait de l'intérieur. Je me rendais bien compte que quelque chose clochait. C'est en partie pour ça que je disais à Harry de le laisser tranquille. Et puis Draco a décliné tous les rendez-vous pendant un mois. Après, je n'en ai plus envoyé. J'avais compris qu'il ne viendrait plus jamais. Qu'il avait des problèmes qui le dépassait et dont il ne voulait pas me parler. J'avais aussi compris que j'étais tombée amoureuse de lui pendant nos rendez-vous nocturnes. Mon premier chagrin d'amour. Le plus beau, aussi.

-Le plus beau? demanda Ginny, les soucrils froncés.

-Oui, répondit Hermione en riant. Peut-être que je suis maso, mais je trouvais notre relation magnifique. Il n'y avait pas de jalousie, on avait pas besoin de se tenir la main en public, mais on avait une vrai amitié, et on avait du bon sexe. Alors forcément, quand ça s'est terminé, ça m'a vachement déçu. Mais je ne regrette rien. Si je pouvais retourner dans le passé, je ne changerais rien. Je lui donnerais peut-être plus de rendez-vous, c'est tout.

-Et vous vous êtes revus après la Guerre?

-Oui. Le lendemain, il est venu toquer chez moi. Pour s'excuser, encore une fois. Il m'a dit des choses qui ressemblaient à celles qu'il m'avait dit en cinquième année. Et on a couché ensemble. Une dernière fois. Ça a fini comme ça a commencé, la boucle est bouclée.

Ginny hocha la tête, et Hermione regarda par la fenêtre, perdue dans ses souvenirs. Puis elle secoua la tête et plongea ses yeux dans le regard de la jeune rousse.

-Tout ça pour te dire que si tu dois le faire avec quelqu'un, n'aie pas peur. Le sexe, c'est génial, dit-elle alors que Ginny éclatait de rire. Après, le faire avec une fille avant m'a beaucoup aidé. Ça m'avait... décoincé, et je n'avais pas peur du regard qu'il aurait pu poser sur moi.

-J'aimerais le faire avec une fille d'abord, me confia Ginny. Pour me sentir plus à l'aise avec mon corps.

Hermione hocha la tête, compréhensive. Elle avait été incapable de le faire avec un garçon (pourtant, Krum aurait bien aimé le faire avec elle) avant de le faire avec une fille.

Elle fut surprise par sa propre initiative quand elle posa ses lèvres sur celles de Ginny.

-Tu pourrais le faire avec moi, murmura-t-elle à Ginny.

-J'adorerais le faire avec toi, susurra cette dernière.

Alors les mains d'Hermione se firent entreprenantes. Elle caressa les hanches de Ginny à travers les vêtements, avant de lui enlever son haut et de l'allonger sur le sol. Ginny portait un petit soutient gorge de soie verte, qui se mariait magnifiquement avec ses cheveux de feu et son teint pâle. Hermione caressa le tissus avant de laisser glisser ses mains sur le ventre de Ginny. Cette dernière avait la peau glacée.

 _Le feu sous la glace_ , pensa Hermione.

Ginny gigotait sous les caresses, son souffle était précipité. Quand la main d'Hermione fut stoppée par la ceinture de son short, elle geint, de frustration et de soulagement à la fois. Mais quand sa camarade lui enleva sa ceinture, puis son short, elle leva les fesses pour l'aider à dévoiler la petite culotte de soie verte accordée à son soutient gorge. Elle sentait le désir et le plaisir réchauffer son bas ventre à la peau d'un blanc de porcelaine, et elle geint de nouveau.

 _Le feu sous la glace_ , pensa Ginny.

Hermione releva la tête pour regarder sa partenaire dans les yeux, une lueur d'interrogation dans le regard. Elle n'était pas sûre de pouvoir aller plus loin. Et si Ginny ne voulait plus? Mais la jeune rousse se redressa et enleva son soutient gorge pour le lancer à travers la pièce. La vue des deux petits seins ronds, fermes et blancs de Ginny excita au plus haut point la jeune femme qu'était Hermione, qui les prit dans sa bouche.

Elle ferma les yeux en entendant les gémissements de plaisir de Ginny alors qu'elle mordillait et léchait le sein droit tout en malaxant et caressant le sein gauche.

Hermione se redressa en voyant Ginny se cambrer, et caressa le pubis de la jeune rousse à tavers le tissus, avant de descendre plus entre les cuisses, ce qui fit crier Ginny.

Hermione, dans un instant de lucidité, lança un sort pour verrouiller la porte et un autre pour étouffer les sons avant de revenir à sa partenaire. Partenaire dont elle enleva la culotte, pour découvrir une petite toison rousse peu fournie. Elle passa ses doigts dans les poils, puis vint titiller l'entrée du vagin avec son majeur, ce qui fit hoqueter Ginny, qui s'accrochait aux rideaux.

-Je te fais grimper aux rideaux? demanda Hermione en riant avant de mettre un petit coup de langue sur le clitoris de son amie.

Ginny émit un son à mi-chemin entre le rire et le gémissement. Hermione remit un petit coup de langue, puis un autre, et encore un, jusqu'à ne plus les compter, provoquant chez la rousse des vagues de plaisir. La sentant proche, Hermione cloua les hanches de Ginny au sol de ses mains avant de donner un dernier coup de langue, lent et peu appuyé. Elle sentit sa partenaire trembler avant de l'entendre crier. Son orgasme la laissa pantelante et essouflée.

Pendant que sa camarade se remettait de ses émotions, Hermione enleva sa petite robe d'été, sous laquelle elle ne portait qu'un string écarlate. En la voyant, Ginny gémit et s'approcha. Elle fit coucher Hermione, qui, surprise de l'initiative de son amie, se laissa faire. Lorsqu'elle sentit une pression humide sur son sein, elle se mit à gémir, sentant son string se mouiller sous la pression des doigts de Ginny dans son intimité.

Une chaleur familière et agréable envahit son bas-ventre et ses seins se durcirent alors que Ginny continuait de les torturer de sa bouche. Elle cria quand elle sentit deux doigts entrer en elle et faire des vas-et-viens.

-Oh, haleta-t-elle, Ginny... oui... hum, plus fort... plus loin... oui, oui, mon Dieu, OUIII!

Hermione se cambra et rejeta sa tête en arrière, emportée par un orgasme puissant, alors que Ginny continuait de jouer avec sa langue et ses doigts entre les cuisses de la brune.

D'ailleurs, ladite brune la repoussa doucement pour l'allonger de nouveau et insinua un doigt dans l'intimité de la rousse, qui gémit. Elle fit entrer un deuxième doigt dans l'entrée mouillée de son amie, qui grimaça avant de s'habituer et de se laisser aller au plaisir. Quand elle fut au bord de la jouissance, Hermione retira ses doigts et joua avec sa langue, la faisant entrer et sortir de Ginny jusqu'à la faire jouir.

Elles se redressèrent alors pour aller s'installer sur le lit, et se frottèrent l'une à l'autre en ciseaux, jusqu'à la jouissance. Après ça, elle se laissèrent tomber sur le lit, essoufflées, les joues rouges. Mais heureuses.

-Merci, Hermione... pantela Ginny. Je n'ai plus peur, maintenant, et c'est grâce à toi.

Hermione lui sourit, se rhabilla et alla dans le jardin du Terrier, un petit sourire extatique aux lèvres.


	3. Chapter 2

HG ET LES SEPT ENFANTS WEASLEY

CHAPITRE 2: Celui-Qui-A-Attendu

Le lendemain matin, à six heures, lorsqu'Hermione descendit prendre son petit-déjeuner dans la cuisine, il était très tôt, et seuls elle et Ronald étaient réveillés. Elle le salua d'un bref signe de tête en étalant du beurre sur sa tartine alors qu'il lui lançait un sourire narquois en guise de bonjour.

Tentant de comprendre ce qui le mettait de si bonne humeur, Hermione le fixa, sourcils froncé, tout en étalant de la confiture sur sa tartine. Confiture qui vint s'écraser sur son chemisier blanc -juste entre ses seins- avant de dégouliner sur son petit short noir.

Ron s'avança et lécha la confiture qui se trouvait sur le chemisier. Surprise, Hermione le repoussa.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais, Ronald?! s'exclama-t-elle en rougissant.

-Tu ne faisais pas autant ta Sainte-Nitouche, hier, avec ma sœur! répliqua Ron.

-Que... Comment... Quoi?! bredouilla Hermione, plus rouge que les cheveux de tous les Weasley réunis.

-Je vous ai vu. Par le trou de la serrure. J'ai entendu Ginny crier, avant que tu ne jettes le sort de silence, alors je suis venu voir ce qui se passait. Vous aviez l'air de bien vous amuser.

-Oh, par les caleçons de Merlin... murmura Hermione. Ne le dis pas à Harry! s'exclama-t-elle soudain.

-Qu'est-ce que tu m'offres en échange? demanda Ron d'une voix qu'il voulait sensuelle.

-Je ne sais pas. Le bonheur de ta sœur? dit-elle, sarcastique. Je veux dire, si Harry l'apprends, il risque de la quitter, et elle sera désespérée. Alors fait ça pour ta sœur.

Ron se rassit et resta bouche-bée. Il était incapable de dire un mot, car il n'avait pas pensé à ça. Hermione termina de tartiner son pain de confiture, puis décida d'étonner Ron. Ce dernier parut bouche-bée lorsqu'Hermione se mit debout, se pencha vers lui et posa les mains sur ses cuisses.

-Donc mets-toi bien dans la tête que je ne fais pas ça parce que je veux que tu gardes le silence. Je le fais parce que j'en ai envie, et uniquement parce que j'en ai envie.

 _Et parce que tu es Celui-Qui-A-Attendu,_ pensa-t-elle.

Sur ces paroles, elle l'embrassa à pleine bouche, tout en lui enlevant son tee-shirt, puis en se débattant avec la boucle de sa ceinture. Ron, pendant ce temps, déboutonnait lentement son chemisier après avoir fait glisser sa jupe à terre, dévoilant des seins nus et un string de dentelle noire.

Des seins nus qu'il se mit à mordiller, tout en caressant ses fesses, laissées nues par le string. Il sentit son sexe se durcir alors qu'Hermione gémissait. La jeune brune le repoussa, lança un sort de silence puis fit glisser le pantalon et le caleçon de Ronald, dévoilant un sexe gorgé de sang qui n'attendait qu'elle.

Elle s'agenouilla entre les jambes de Ronald et prit le sexe de ce dernier dans sa bouche, suçant le gland alors que le rouquin laissait échapper des râles de plaisir.

-Hermione, arrête... Herm... Oh putain... Herm, je vais jouir... Herm... Oh, la vache, putain!...

La brune se releva pour que Ron ne jouisse pas dans sa bouche, et le rouquin prit quelques secondes pour reprendre ses esprits, avant de se lever et d'asseoir Hermione sur la chaise qu'il venait de quitter. Ensuite, il s'agenouilla à son tour et donna de petits coups de langue sur son bouton de chair avant de le mordiller, ce qui fit crier la brunette.

Il posa ses mains sur les seins d'Hermione, qu'il se mit à malaxer, tout en continuant de torturer son petit bout de chair. La brunette se mit soudain à hurler de plaisir, et elle tomba de la chaise, tombant directement dans les bras de Ron. Ce dernier s'assit de nouveau sur la chaise, et installa Hermione à califourchon sur lui.

Un peu remise, la petite brune s'empala sur la queue du rouquin en gémissant. Ils entamèrent tous deux des vas-et-viens, gémissant de plus en plus fort, bougeant de plus en plus vite.

Hermione se mit finalement à jouir, excitant plus que jamais le rouquin, qui jouit à son tour, se déversant sa semence dans le ventre de la jeune femme, qui se releva et lança un sort de nettoyage avant de se rhabiller, tandis que Ron faisait de même.

Sans un mot, Hermione récupéra sa tartine et alla la manger dehors en se promenant.


	4. Chapter 3

CHAPITRE 3: Un petit bain

Hermione se leva vers midi, le lendemain, en se disant que décidément, le sexe l'épuisait. Elle décida d'aller se baigner dans la rivière qui passait près du Terrier. Elle enfila une petite robe d'été légère couleur lavande et des sandales blanches, et récupéra une serviette blanche et moelleuse avant de sortir par le garage où Mr. Weasley faisait son bricolage. Elle ne voulait croiser personne.

Elle alla droit vers le coin qu'elle avait repéré: un petit coin de paradis où un saule pleureur, dont les branches cachaient un morceau de la rivière et un bout de rivage où elle pourrait s'installer, l'abriterais du soleil et la cacherait des regards.

Une fois arrivée à l'endroit qu'elle avait auparavant repéré, elle posa sa serviette sur l'herbe et enleva sa robe pour se retrouver en string de dentelle bleu nuit. Après avoir retiré ses sandales, elle se laissa glisser doucement dans l'eau tiédie par le soleil, et soupira d'aise avant de s'accroupir pour mettre la tête sous l'eau. Lorsqu'elle se releva, de l'eau jusqu'à mi-ventre, elle sentit ses tétons durcir sous l'effet d'un courant d'air plutôt frai qui la fit frissonner des pieds à la tête alors que ses bras se couvraient de chair de poule.

-Tu veux que je te réchauffe, peut-être? demanda une voix masculine derrière elle.

En soupirant, Hermione regarda par-dessus son épaule, et elle reconnut George Weasley. D'une voix ennuyée, elle répondit:

-Ça ira, George. L'eau est parfaitement tiède.

-Ah oui? Laisse-moi en juger par moi-même.

Aussitôt, George déboutonna sa chemise et fit tomber son pantalon au sol, près de la robe d'Hermione. En caleçon, il vint rejoindre la jeune fille dans l'eau.

-En effet, elle est plutôt chaude. C'est agréable.

-Je trouve aussi, dit Hermione en prenant une grande inspiration.

Cette respiration eut pour effet de faire gonfler sa poitrine, ce que Georges ne manqua pas de remarquer. Il fixait les seins ronds et arrogants d'Hermione avec le furieuse envie de les palper.

-Tu veux une photo ou c'est comment? demanda la jeune fille, agacée.

George bafouilla, se racla la gorge, puis choisit de ne rien dire. Il s'avança vers Hermione, et cette dernière, intimidée, ne bougea pas. Le rouquin se pencha vers elle et l'embrassa. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ce qu'elle réponde au baiser -il pensait qu'elle le giflerait- et fut ravi de voir qu'en plus de l'embrasser en retour, elle le laissait jouer avec ses seins.

Une fois qu'il fut sûr d'avoir carte blanche, il passa un bras dans le dos de la jeune femme avant de prendre un de ses seins dans sa bouche, et de le titiller jusqu'à ce que le mamelon devienne dur sous sa langue. Il appliqua le même traitement au second sein.

Alors qu'Hermione sentait des fourmillements dans son bas-ventre et qu'elle se sentait sentir humide, George sentait son coeur battre de plus en plus vite et son sexe se gorger de sang et devenir dur. Hermione, sentant son érection contre sa jambe, écarta les cuisses.

-Entre, susurra-t-elle à l'oreille du rouquin. Vas-y, entre...

George, après un rapide coup d'oeil interrogateur à la jeune femme qui hocha la tête, enleva son caleçon puis le string d'Hermione. Il aligna ensuite son sexe avec l'entrée d'Hermione et entra en elle doucement. Il fit de lents allers-retours avant que ses mouvements ne deviennent brusques et saccagés, faisant crier Hermione. L'eau rendait leurs mouvements pénibles, aussi George se retira, sortit de l'eau, aida Hermione à en sortir. Il l'allongea sur la serviette et repris là où il s'était arrêté. Il entra de nouveau en elle brusquement, d'une seule poussée, arrachant à Hermione un gémissement de douleur et de plaisir. Il recommença à la labourer, brusquement, violemment. Hermione gémissait et criait son plaisir et la légère douleur que lui infligeait George en allant trop vite et trop brutalement. Curieusement, la douleur accéléra la venue de l'orgasme, et elle jouit plus vite qu'à l'accoutumée. Ses cris de jouissance pure rendirent George fou de plaisir, et il éjacula en elle en redoublant d'ardeur dans ses mouvements.

Ils s'écroulèrent tous les deux, complètements essoufflés, sur la serviette maculée. Ils envoyèrent un sort pour nettoyer autour d'eux, et alors que George se rhabillait et s'en allait, Hermione retournait se baigner dans la rivière, sereine et fatiguée.


	5. Chapter 4

CHAPITRE 4: Prise sur le fait

Le lendemain matin, Hermione se réveilla de joyeuse humeur. Elle alla dans le jardin, et de là, elle rejoignit le terrain où les garçons et Ginny se réunissaient souvent pour jouer au Quidditch.

Elle s'assit le dos contre un arbre, et puis elle regarda autour d'elle. Elle regarda passer les oiseaux, elle regarda le soleil passer à travers les feuillages, et pour finir, elle regarda autour d'elle pour être sûre qu'elle était seule.

Une fois qu'elle fut certaine qu'il n'y avait personne, elle posa une main sur sa poitrine et la malaxa un moment, avant de faire courir sa main jusqu'à sa jupe, et passa en-dessous pour atteindre son sexe, où elle titilla son clitoris, laissant échapper des gémissement et des soupirs.

-Tu as besoin d'aide, peut-être? lui demanda soudain une voix moqueuse.

Hermione sursauta violemment et retira précipitemment sa main de sa culotte en balbutiant.

-Ça... ahem, ça fait longtemps que tu es ici? Demanda-t-elle à l'intrus.

-Assez pour avoir vu pas mal de chose, en effet... répliqua Fred Weasley, un sourire narquois au lèvres. Mais tu étais trop... occupée pour m'avoir entendu arriver.

Fred étouffa un éclat de rire. Hermione, rougissante, examina le nouveau venu. Il avait son balais à la main. Apparemment, il voulait s'isoler pour voler un peu. La petite brune cligna des paupières à plusieurs reprises, essayant de chasser sa gêne. Un silence pesant s'installa.

-Alors, lança finalement Fred avec un clin d'oeil exagéré. Tu veux lustrer le manche de mon balais?

Hermione lui lança un regard indéchiffrable, et par peur des représailles, il s'empressa d'ajouter:

-Je plaisante. T'énerves pas, c'était une blague.

Hermione fronça les sourcils, se mordit la lèvre, puis s'approcha de Fred, à quatre pattes. D'une voix suave, elle lui demanda:

-Tu es... sûr de plaisanter?

Fred haussa un sourcil, alors qu'Hermione, un grand sourire aux lèvres, s'approchait de lui, toujours à quatre pattes. Une fois devant lui, elle se redressa sur ses genoux tout en baissant le pantalon du jeune rouquin. Ce dernier laissa échapper un hoquet de surprise qui fit rire Hermione. La jeune femme caressa le sexe du rouquin à travers son boxer, et fut récompensée par un gonflement presque immédiat.

Avec un sourire satisfait -et un brin carnassier-, Hermione retira le sexe gorgé de sang du sous-vêtement et commença à le lécher, de la base à la pointe, sur laquelle elle insista longuement, tout en malaxant les bourses. Elle suça le gland avant de prendre tout entier Fred dans sa bouche, faisant des allers-retours de plus en plus rapides, alors que le jeune homme grognait de plus en plus fort.

Hermione le sentait de plus en plus près de jouir, et elle voulait absolument goûter à la semence du jeune homme, alors elle donna de petits coups de langue sur le gland avant de le reprendre, juste au moment où le rouquin se lâchait dans sa bouche. Il avait un goût à la fois amer et sucré, et alors qu'il la regardait pour savoir si elle allait bien, s'il n'était pas allé trop loin, elle sourit et avala.

-À mon tour, dit alors le jeune homme.

Il posa sa veste sur le sol, afin qu'ils ne se salissent pas trop, et allongea la jeune fille dessus. Il déboutonna la chemise de la jeune femme, dévoilant des seins ronds et parfaits, puis vint se placer entre ses jambes et avec deux de ses doigts, titilla son entrée. La jeune fille gémissait à chaque contact, et le jeune rouquin finit par plonger ses doigts dans le fourreau brûlant et humide de la brunette, entamant un lent mouvement de va-et-viens, retirant ses doigts chaque fois qu'il sentait la jeune fille proche de la jouissance, accumulant chez la petite brune une grande frustration et une tension sexuelle énorme qui l'excitait énormement.

Finalement, il retira ses doigts et plaça son gland contre l'entrée d'Hermione, avant d'entrer d'un coup, d'une seule poussée. Hermione poussa un grand gémissement alors que Fred entamait de vigoureux coups de reins qui faisaient balloter ses seins ronds et fermes. Fred fixait ces deux seins si parfaits, ces deux seins qui ballotaient à chacun de ses coups de reins. Il en prit un dans sa bouche et le mordilla, le suçota, il tortura le petit téton dressé avec arrogance.

Hermione, emportée dans un tourbillon de sensation, sentait la jouissance proche, et Fred redoubla d'ardeur en sentant les paroies d'Hermione se resserrer autour de lui. Alors qu'Hermione tremblait sous les effets de l'orgasme, Fred se déversait une nouvelle fois dans la jeune fille.

Pantelants, ils se détachèrent l'un de l'autre en marmonnant des formules de nettoyage.

-Merci, Hermione, finit par dire Fred en se relevant. Je te rappellerais si jamais j'ai besoin d'un polissage. Pour mon balai.

Sur ce, il ricana, lui fit un clin d'oeil et s'en alla. Hermione, encore essoufflée, les joues toujours rouges, se mit à rire une fois qu'il fut hors de vue. Décidément, elle s'amusait bien au Terrier! Elle n'avait jamais eu autant d'hommes à ses pieds, et elle comptait bien en jouer.


	6. Chapter 5

Je tiens à m'excuser pour le retard, mais ma wifi m'a planté, donc je n'ai pas pu publier... Donc je vous publie ce cinquième chapitre en espérant qu'il vous plaira! Enjoy :3

Bon, la fiction est sensée parler des SEPT enfants Weasley. Alors je pouvais pas passer à côté de ce personnage (que je n'aime pas trop). Alors pour ce chapitre, le lemon est plus léger que d'habitude, parce que vraiment, _vraiment_ , je l'aime pas. Je trouve qu'il n'a aucun sex-appeal, mais bon. Le titre parle bel et bien des _sept_ enfants Weasley.

CHAPITRE 5: Secrétariat

Le lendemain, Hermione annexa le morceau de bureau que Ginny lui avait accordé. Elle étala plusieurs livres ouverts autour d'elle, sortit une plume et de l'encre, puis elle chercha un morceau de parchemin. Mais ele n'en trouva pas. À grand renfort de grognements et de soupirs, elle se leva dans le but d'aller chercher un morceau de parchemin. Dans le couloir, elle passa devant la chambre qu'Harry et Ron partageaient. Elle envisagea de leur demander, puis ricana de sa propre bêtise: comme si Ron ou Harry pouvaient avoir du parchemin en plein milieu des vacances d'été! Elle passa ensuite devant la chambre de Percy, et un sourire satisfait étira ses lèvres. Si lui n'avait pas de parchemin, alors personne n'en aurait.

Elle toqua à la porte, et entendit Percy soupirer avec agacement avant de lui dire d'entrer. Elle entra avec une moue désolée.

-Ahem, salut, Percy, dit-elle timidement. Je voulais... bosser un peu sur mes livres de septième année, mais j'ai pas de parchemin. Je me suis dit que t'en avais sûrement...

-Oh, oui, bien entendu! répondit l'intello sur un ton pompeux.

Il se leva, attrapa un morceau de parchemin dans une armoire et le lui tendis, mais le fit tomber au sol. Il s'excusa en balbutiant alors qu'Hermione se penchait pour le ramasser, le cul en l'air. Avant de réfléchir à quoi que ce soit -une première pour lui-, il lui donna une petite claque sur les fesse. Le jeune femme hoqueta de surprise et se redressa vivement, tournant vers Percy un regard outré.

-Excuse-moi, je sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris, je...

-Recommence.

Percy s'arrêta net de parler. Il regarda Hermione, les yeux ronds et écarquillés, comme s'il ne parvenait pas à croire qu'il avait bel et bien entendu ça.

-Recommence... répéta Hermione, dont les pulsions sexuelles avaient été réveillées.

Docilement, Percy lui remit une claque sur les fesses, plus violemment que la première fois, et Hermione poussa un petit gémissement. Aussitôt, il se sentit durcir. Ça faisait tellement longtemps qu'il n'avait pas tiré un coup! N'écoutant que ses pulsions, il se tourna vers son bureau, qu'il débarrassa en balançant tout à terre d'un seul coup de bras, cassant plusieurs objets au passage.

Une fois le bureau "débarrassé", il allongea Hermione dessus et lui enleva son short, puis son string. Il regarda Hermione croisa son regard frémissant de désir, et mit un long coup de langue sur le petit bouton de la jeune fille, qui gémit doucement. Il souffla ensuite doucement sur son clitoris, avant de le prendre entre ses dents avant de le malaxer de ses doigts. Hermione se mit à geindre, mais c'était des gémissements de douleur. Percy ne savait pas du tout s'y prendre, mais elle n'osait pas lui dire, et elle avait hâte que ça se termine.

Comme pour exaucer son souhait, des coups furent frappés à la porte. Percy se redressa brusquement, et Hermione en profita pour remettre son string et son short. Le regard paniqué de Percy passait frénétiquement de la porte à Hermione. Elle regarda frénétiquement dans toute la pièce avant de prendre sa baguette et le morceau de parchemin que Percy voulait initialement lui donner. Elle se prépara à transplaner, mais Percy l'interrompit:

-Tu t'en vas? Chuchota-t-il avec une pointe de déception.

-Oui, répondit-elle avec désinvolture. Ça m'a coupé l'envie.

En vrai, son envie était coupée depuis que Percy avait commencé à s'occuper d'elle, mais elle ne pouvait pas lui dire que la personne qui toquait à la porte de la chambre lui avait fourni un excellent prétexte pour s'en aller. Les coups à la porte retentirent de nouveau, plus forts et cette fois accompagnés d'une voix:

-Percy, tu ouvres où je m'en charge, maintenant!

Hermione blêmit en reconnaissant la voix de Mr. Weasley, et sans dire un mot de plus, elle transplana et alla prendre une douche.

Quant à Percy, il reçut son père, qui voulait lui parler d'un autre objet moldu qu'il avait trafiqué, et une fois seul dans sa chambre, il se branla. Trois fois.


	7. Chapter 6

On approche de la fin! Je vous invite à laisser des reviews, parce que je n'en ai eu aucune depuis le début de cette fic ;) enjoy!

CHAPITRE 6: Chasing the Dragon

Le lendemain matin, Hermione s'était réveillée avant tout le monde et elle décida de profiter de la salle de bain avant que tout le monde ne se réveille. Comme tout le monde dormait, elle y alla seulement vêtue d'un tanga de dentelle noire et d'un tee-shirt long rouge sombre.

Elle ouvrit brusquement la porte de la salle de bain et y entra. Elle enlevait son tee-shirt quand...

-Heu, Herm? Herm, t'es pas toute seule... lui fit savoir une voix masculine et embarrassée.

Elle sursauta violemment et se retourna pour faire face à Charlie Weasley. Il était nu comme un ver et tentait de cacher ses parties génitales de ses mains. Mais Hermione remarqua tout de même un tatouage de dragon qui partait du pénis de Charlie pour courir sur son torse, passer derrière son cou et reposer sa tête sur son pectoraux gauche, près du coeur.

-Joli tatouage, remarqua Hermione avec un sourire appréciateur.

-Joli poitrine, remarqua à son tour Charlie avec un sourire non moins appréciateur.

Hermione laissa échapper un rire qui fit tressauter sa poitrine, et Charlie avança un peu, n'osant pas trop bouger. La jeune fille prit alors l'initiative: elle avança vers le rouquin et fit courir ses doigts sur la tête du dragon, avant de les faire passer derrière le cou de Charlie. Elle continua d'explorer le tatouage du bout des doigts en arrivant sur le torse.

Le souffle de Charlie se précipita quand Hermione joignit sa langue à ses doigts, traçant un sillon picotant et humide le long du torse du jeune homme, puis vers son bas-ventre. Lorsqu'elle arriva vers le sexe imposant qui commençait à se tendre, elle en suçota le gland avant de le prendre entièrement en bouche. Elle fit de lents allers-retours, mais Charlie, qui ne supportait pas ce rythme trop lent à son goût, prit les cheveux de la jeune fille à pleine mains et baisa sa bouche.

Hermione se débattit: la bite de Charlie l'étranglait, elle peinait à respirer et en voyant la tension sur le visage du rouquin, elle devinait qu'il n'allait pas tarder à venir, et elle ne voulait pas avaler, cette fois. Elle tenta de lui demander d'arrêter, mais manqua de s'étouffer en essayant d'articuler. Alors qu'elle se demandait ce qu'elle pouvait bien faire pour lui faire comprendre, elle le sentit aller au fond de sa gorge alors qu'un liquide amer, sucré et collant lui emplissait la bouche. Alors qu'elle pensait qu'il allait se retirer et qu'elle pourrait recracher, elle remarqua qu'il ne semblait pas décidé à quitter sa bouche tout de suite. Il voulait qu'elle avale et ne lui laissait pas le choix. Elle déglutit alors, et il se retira, satisfait, alors qu'elle toussait légèrement.

Elle se releva et se pencha sur le lavabo pour boire, mais à peine avait-elle prit une gorgée qu'elle sentit une claque monumentale sur ses fesses. Mais avant qu'elle n'ait pu protester ou se retourner, elle sentit qu'un bras autour de sa taille la ceinturait. Elle tenta de protester, mais lorsque Charlie lui murmura de se calmer si près de son oreille qu'elle sentait son souffle chaud et son haleine mentholée, elle se tut et se laissa faire. Le jeune homme lança un sort de silence sur la pièce.

Charlie s'assit sur la chaise de la salle de bain, et allongea Hermione à plat ventre sur ses genoux avant d'attacher les mains de la jeune fille au pied de la chaise avec un tee-shirt. Hermione, se sentant impuissante, commença à paniquée, et elle se tortilla pour s'échapper.

-Shhh... shhh... murmura Charlie. Calme-toi, tu vas aimer. Allez, calme-toi.

Apaisée par la voix grave et chaude, douce et caressante, elle se détendit un peu alors que Charlie faisait courir sa langue sur le bas du dos d'Hermione. Il arriva vers l'anus de la jeune fille et y mit un très léger coup de langue, qui fit crier la jeune fille. Il redressa la tête, un sourire espiègle aux lèvres, et vint titiller le petit trou vierge d'Hermione. Elle geint, puis reprit ses esprits:

-Non, non, pas par là... s'il te plaît, pas par là! Non, par devant si tu veux, mais pas par là!

-Pourquoi pas? demanda Charlie avec un air dubitatif.

-Parce que je ne l'ai jamais fait, par là... Arrête!

Charlie ricana et se leva, laissant Hermione attachée alors qu'elle se débattait. Il alla chercher des coussins dans sa chambre et les plaça entre la chaise et le ventre d'Hermione. Comme elle continuait de se débattre et de remuer, il attacha ses jambes à chacun des pieds de la chaise pour la maintenir immobile. Hermione se mit à pleurer, mais Charlie l'apaisa en venant s'agenouiller devant elle pour l'embrasser. Il retourna ensuite derrière elle. D'un coup de baguette, il fit apparaître un tube de lubrifiant et en enduisit l'un de ses doigts, avec lequel il vint titiller le petit trou d'Hermione. Cette dernière, oubliant ses larmes et ses cris, se mit à gémir de plaisir, laissant échapper un petit glapissement de douleur lorsque le rouquin entra un doigt, puis un deuxième dans son trou. Elle le sentit bouger ses doigts en elle, pliant, avançant, reculant, chatouillant... Elle crut qu'elle allait exploser de plaisir, et elle allait jouir, lorsqu'il retira ses doigts, lui arrachant un soupir de déception.

Le jeune homme rigola et enduisit sa main de lubrifiant avant de se branler un peu, afin de préparer son engin maintenant que celui de la jeune fille était préparé. Il frotta son gland contre l'anus de la jeune fille, et la jeune fille se mit à gémir de plaisir, tout en murmurant des protestations dénuée de conviction. Elle n'avait qu'une envie: qu'il entre et qu'il la ramone. Comme pour répondre à sa prière silencieuse, il poussa doucement contre le trou, entrant lentement tout en l'écartant.

Hermione gémit, de plaisir et de douleur. Elle avait l'impression qu'on l'écartelait, mais en même temps, elle ressentait le plaisir comme jamais auparavant. Une fois que Charlie fut en elle jusqu'à la garde, elle se mit à haleter, alors que lui faisait tout son possible pour ne pas se précipiter. Le rouquin accéléra la cadence, poussant de plus en plus brutalement, arrachant à Hermione à chaque coup de rein un glapissement étouffé et excité. Hermione se sentait monter, atteignant des sommets qu'elle n'avait jamais atteint auparavant. Lorsqu'elle jouit vraiment, elle vit des lumières danser devant ses yeux, et si Charlie n'avait pas tiré ses cheveux pour lui faire redresser la tête, elle se serait sûrement évanouie. Quelques minutes après avoir atteint l'orgasme, elle entendit Charlie pousser un son sourd, à mi-chemin entre le râle et le grognement, et en même temps elle sentit la semence du jeune homme l'emplir.

Charlie se retira et prit quelques secondes pour reprendre son souffle, alors qu'Hermione, toute essoufflée, était encore attachée. Il se rhabilla, sans prendre encore le temps de détacher la jeune fille, qui peinait encore à reprendre son souffle. Pour finir, il la détacha, l'embrassa et s'en alla.

Quant à Hermione, elle prit sa douche, car c'était pour ça qu'elle était venue, à la base.


	8. Chapter 7 (Le Dernier Chapitre)

Dans ce _dernier_ chapitre, on ne peut pas parler de lemon, mais j'espère que ça vous plaira quand même! ^^ et comme c'est le dernier chapitre, j'attends vos reviews! Et puisque c'est le dernier chapitre, dites moi quel a été votre chapitre préféré, celui que vous avez le moins aimé, si vous aimeriez que je réécrive des fictions de ce genre, bref, dites-moi tout!

CHAPITRE 7 (Bill)

Le lendemain matin, Hermione remonta dans sa chambre après le petit déjeuner. La chaleur étouffante lui donna envie d'aller prendre une douche, elle alla donc tout au fond du couloir. Mais avant d'atteindre la salle de bain, elle passa devant la porte de la chambre de Bill et Charlie, dans laquelle elle entendit des sanglots. Elle toqua discrètement, et comme elle n'entendait pas de réponse, elle entrebailla la porte, passant sa tête dans l'espace entre le chambranle et la porte.

-Bill? Ça va? demanda-t-elle au jeune homme qui ne l'avait apparement pas entendu arriver.

Le rouquin sursauta et releva brusquement la tête, tentant de dissimuler ses larmes.

-Ouais, dit-il avec un sourire hypocrite. Ouais, je vais bien. Très bien.

-C'est pas la peine de me mentir, insista la jeune brune. Dis-moi plutôt ce que tu as?

-C'est Fleur... elleveut que je lui donne une seconde chance. Et elle est enceinte. De moi, je crois.

Hermione fut si choquée qu'elle manqua d'éclater de rire. Elle prit quelques secondes pour reprendre ses esprits puit vint s'asseoir à côté de Bill, passant une main réconfortante dans son dos.

-Tu vas accepter?

-J'en sais rien. Elle m'a déjà fait trop de mal, c'est pas une fille bien. Tu sais quoi? Y'a pas une seule fille bien. Même toi, je sais que tu t'amuses avec mes frères. Mais en même temps...

-Quoi? demanda Hermione, subitement écarlate.

-Je t'ai vu, Hermione. Plusieurs fois, avec plusieurs de mes frères. Mais toi, t'as le droit. Parce que t'es pas mariée. Je suis sûr que si tu l'étais, tu coucherais pas avec tout le monde. Pas comme cette salope! Elle a aucun sens moral. Elle s'en foutait, de me faire du mal! Mais moi, j'ai toujours fait attention à ne pas la blesser.

Sur ces paroles, Bill se tourna et embrassa doucement Hermione. Cette dernière répondit au baiser puis caressa les cicatrices sur la joue du jeune rouquin. Elle frôla légèrement le torse du jeune homme de ses longs doigts fins, et il soupira bruyemment.

-Je veux pas passer après tout mes frères, la prévint-il.

-Ça tombe bien, je n'ai aucune envie de le faire ave toi. Tu as le double de mon âge, tu as été marié, tu vas avoir un enfant et peut-être te re-marier... Tu as l'esprit assez embrouillé comme ça, sans qu'une gamine ne vienne te faire les yeux doux juste pour coucher. Bonne chance. Écoute ton coeur.

Bill lui sourit, reconnaissant, et elle se leva avec douceur. Avant de s'en aller, elle déposa un baiser sur le front du jeune homme, dont les larmes s'étaient remises à couler les unes après les autres, doucement. Elle tourna les talons et franchit la porte sans un regard en arrière, pour finalement aller prendre sa douche.

Ce qu'elle avait fait toute la semaine n'était peut-être pas très moral, voire un peu choquant, mais elle s'était bien amusée et ne regrettait rien, et c'est ce qui comptait. Si elle ne profitait pas maintenant, alors elle ne profiterait jamais.

Un grand sourire étira ses lèvres. Oui, elle était dévergondée, et oui, elle était heureuse.


End file.
